The Reason I Exist
by Icebound Observer
Summary: Yuji Sakai has always wondered...why does Shana, the supremely powerful Flame Haze love someone like him? *spoilers to the end of the series*.


The Reason I Exist

Travelling to Xanadu would take some time, so Yuji decided that it was time for Shana to answer one of his burning questions.

"I know you _do_, and that is more than enough for me, but I have to ask...why do you love me, Shana?"

The Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter thought on that for a minute. All the time spent with him flashed before her eyes; the fights shared between Hunter and Snake, her time in the Palace of Stars, Christmas Eve, the school festival, the Fount of Existence, the Misago Festival, time spent with Chigusa...and the first time they'd met.

Looking ahead to the light of the new world, Shana replied, "Wilhelmina found me when I was barely a toddler. If I had any family, I can't remember...they might've abandoned me, or could've been devoured for all I know. From that day on, she, Shiro, and Alastor raised me for one purpose and one purpose only; to be the perfect Flaming-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter. I was to live only to follow Alastor's orders. The only facet of individuality I had was my Melon Bread. And for a time, I was content with that." She looked distant, half reminiscing on her past, half looking forward to getting some more of her favorite treat.

"And all that changed when you met me?"

"Not instantly, no," she replied quickly. "At first I thought you were annoying, and stupid for trying to hold on to your place in the world. But, as the time passed on, your stubbornness, your insistence on leaving some sort of impact in the world around you...I thought it was just desperation, but you proved your selflessness, a trait I grew to enjoy." She darkened, approaching memories of their worse times together. "Then, when we started training, and you wimped out on me, I just felt so...alone."

Yuji's expression darkened as well, regret still lingering that he'd inadvertently hurt her that day. His companion gave him a tender smile, "But when you came for me, I felt so happy and relieved that you'd stay with me, even if I didn't look it at the time."

"But later, during the Misago Festival, I put Yoshida's needs ahead of your own and-"

She interrupted him with another kiss, "Sure, I might've been bitter about it at first, but when I look back, I was just being selfish, and you were just being your kind self. I've moved past that stage, idiot," she told him playfully.

"Yeah, I was an idiot. I'd loved you for a long time before all of that happened, to be honest."

This was news to the now-blushing girl. "W-what?"

"Yeah. It was after we fought Friagne, and I thought I was going to disappear. We humans have some of the most interesting revelations when we're about to die. When I regenerated, the only thing going through my head at that moment was, 'I can stay with her!'." Shana beamed at that thought.

"So, why didn't you say anything?" she asked, puzzled, "From what I studied of human culture, typically it's supposed to be the male that makes the first move."

"I was in love with you, but I didn't think I was worthy. And with that, I ended up ignoring the signs, thinking that a puny torch like me wasn't deserving of the love of a powerful flame haze like you."

She punched him in the arm, lightly. "You really are an idiot. 'Not worthy?' I was glad just to be in the same room as you! I stopped _Wilhelmina_ from killing you, even though logic dictated that hers was the best course of action! I took a spear for you, and even resigned myself to die alongside you!"

"She even told you she loved you, right before releasing me," came a voice from her pendant. "Pity that you couldn't hear the words you wanted to hear more than anything."

Shana nodded, hugging the love of her life. "But more than anything, Yuji Sakai...you gave me my name. You gave me a purpose other than just existing as a Denizen hunter...I may have taken Yukari Hirai's life, but you gave me my own; friends, a family...and my own new identity. Yuji Sakai...you gave me a reason to stop existing, and start living. And for that, I will love you until the end of time itself," she said simply, closing the gap between their lips.

Yuji pulled away and smirked, "Not to mention, you look really cute naked."

That earned him a blow to the head from the Nietono no Shana.

"Moron".


End file.
